Yoga Instructor
by AmixMizuno
Summary: Mamoru's therapist suggests a yoga class to learn to clear his mind and meditate in order to fully remember and interpret his dreams, but will he be able to focus with Usagi as his yoga teacher? My attempt at a one-shot. Please review!
_This is ridiculous._ Mamoru walked into the large gym with a duffel bag in hand and walked up to the front desk. A woman wearing gym attire that had the gym's name all over it smiled sweetly at him as he approached her. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" Mamoru sighed and placed a hand on the counter. "I'm here for the 5pm yoga class. Do you allow nonmembers one free class?" The woman pulled out a schedule sheet and handed it to him. "Yes, all nonmembers are allowed one free class to sample before deciding on a gym membership." _Yeah I doubt I'll be doing that._ Mamoru sighed heavily as he looked over the schedule and saw the 5pm yoga class that was listed. _One class. I'll take one class with an open mind so I can prove to my therapist that I don't need any help on remembering my dreams. I can still hear him declaring his "analysis" at our last session. "Improving your meditating skills can help you recall more details of your nightmares, Chiba Mamoru."_

He read the description of the class, "learn breath control, relieve muscle stress, focus your meditation…" He sighed. _Here goes nothing._ He walked into the designated room where a few people had already laid out their yoga mats. He unzipped his duffel and pulled out his newly purchased mat and chose a spot in the back. He sighed. _Open mind, Chiba._ He changed his destination to the second row. Sitting on the mat, he read more of the class description to pass the time and wait for the instructor to arrive.

His eyes went past where he'd read earlier, made it down to the bottom and froze. "Taught by Tsukino, Usagi." _No. Way._ Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. _It can't be._ Just then, Usagi bounced into the room wearing yoga attire and her mat in hand. "Good evening class! How are we today?" She smiled to the room and turned to unroll her mat at the front of the class. Mamoru briefly thought about high-tailing it out of there while she had her back turned, but the minute he went to leave, she turned around and locked eyes with him. Her smile faded and turned into an irritated scowl. _Ugh what is this jerk doing here? I bet Rei told him about it. Well, he's not going to ruin my class. I'll just ignore him. I can't afford to jeopardize something I've worked so hard at. It took me months to get the license to teach this class and even longer to finalize the class with the gym. No screaming match with the Baka is going to be worth that._ Within the span of 5 seconds, Usagi's face went back to its happy expression and she continued to start the class as if he wasn't there.

 _That's odd. No comment from the Odango. Hmm. All the better, if she doesn't acknowledge me, I can just take this stupid class and be done with it._

As the class went on, Mamoru became more and more impressed with Usagi. She was doing difficult moves and poses. _She's so flexible._ Mamoru watched her warrior pose as she instructed the class to keep their legs wide, turn the feet inward and lean forward to touch the floor. She then stretched so far down that her head touched the floor. _I wonder exactly how flexible she is…_ Mamoru smiled at his thoughts and then nearly fell forward. _This is Odango Atama we're talking about. I can't find her attractive…_ He looked at her as she instructed the class into downward dog. _Can I?_ The hour long class involved Mamoru battling himself against checking Usagi out while she was doing the various yoga poses and reminding himself that she was an annoying and obnoxious 16 year old. _16? No. 17. That's right. I remember Motoki throwing a big party for her a month or so ago._ Mamoru once again smiled to himself. _17...she's old enough for some experimenting. No! No, Chiba. Stop it._ He looked back up at Usagi and noticed her grace as she held the lord of the dance pose. He saw her concentrated and relaxed features as she stretched further into the pose and extended her leg above her head. _Gods, she's beautiful._ He couldn't fight it any longer, Mamoru was attracted to Odango Atama.

Needless to say, he didn't think about his dreams during the mediation time of that class.

Once class was dismissed, Usagi shot a glare at Mamoru. _Class is over. I can yell at him now._ As Usagi rolled up her mat she caught his attention. "What are you doing here, you baka?" _No wonder I like making her mad. She's even more adorable when she's angry._ Mamoru leisurely rolled up his mat and put it inside his duffel. "This class was recommended to me for me to focus on my meditating." Usagi furrowed her brow. "Well find another class. I've worked too hard for you to screw it all up with your baka-ness!" Mamoru looked at her with indifference. "The only class you could successfully teach is how to klutz out, Odango." Mamoru picked up his duffel and walked out of the room. _It'll be a slow process, but I'm sure I can get her to feel the same way._ He could hear Usagi's grunts of frustration and her yell, "Baka!" before the door closed. Mamoru felt a small smile form on his check.

He walked up to the front desk and the same woman greeted him. "What did you think sir? Will you be coming back?"

Mamoru saw Usagi go into the women's locker room and a dreamy look came across his features. He put his elbow on the counter, his chin on his hand, and smiled. "Absolutely. Sign me up."


End file.
